True Peace
by brian.gohan
Summary: Naruto is born 4 years before the Kyubbi attack... Minato and Kushina though alive have a daughter and the kyubbi goes on rampage... With the kyubbi sealed in a pot and Naruto being trained by Legends (Senju Brothers) watch him be the greatest of all time... The child of Prophecy Pairing Naruto- Kurotsuchi
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto..

* * *

10th October 4 Years before The kyubbi attack..

Naruto was born to the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki while kushina was still the jinchuriki.. But that all was soon to change.. however a destiny awaited the child however his fate was not in the hands of his family..

He as a child was praised for being the legacy of the Yondaime.. the Fastest Man alive.. Rumors were out that he would be the next yellow flash or Orange as many people thought would be the result of the two greatest ninjas..  
Every year on his birthday there was a ceremony held that would rival that of the Hyugas.. For that was the birthday of their hokage's son..

but as time passed by a plan was set in motion..  
Time Skip.. 4 years..

Kushina was once again expecting her second child.. the one that would make their son an elder brother..  
Naruto was very excited but under some stupid circumstances Naruto was away from the ceremony held in secret..

Yes, Naruto had wet himself.. apparently his orange clothes always made him thirsty and sometimes it would be hard for him to control the flow of water (LOL)

Hiruzen: Kakashi! light those papers on fire! i need to take care of Naruto boy here..  
Hai! hokage sama.. he lit those papers on fire without blinking.. Gai had an anime sweat drop at looking at the scene and shunshined away vowing to make the Hokages paper work less with his training..

Meanwhile at a toilet near the secret evacuation settlements for war.. Naruto was trying to get his pants dried after the sandaime helped him wash it..

at this time a blinding light covered the whole area, Hiruzen was sure something was wrong so he sent Naruto to the evacuation settlements beneath the Monuments..  
Minato was Fighting hard to protect his Daughter Hisa as tsunade named her.. Kushina was badly wounded and she needed medical assistance... while.. the Masked man used the Kyubbi to terrorize Konoha..

Many people died Instantly with the Fires breaking out and the Kyubbi literally causing Hell to break loose.. While Minato wouldn't want to let that happen he knew he had to save his Daughter and Wife as well as konoha...

He had Two Options while both could give him Instant Death he knew the Dead demon seal would work anyway...  
Minato had acquired a very treasured weapon during the last war however to use it meant that he had to drain all his chakra and that could kill him... Kohaku no Jōhei.. The weapon was the weapon that belonged to the sage of six paths.. While Everyone Knew that Minato could die by using it.. Minato as Hokage knew that he had to defend his Village and keep it strong that meant that he had to keep a jinchuriki...

On one Hand there was Naruto sitting near a Fire trying to dry his pants and on the Other he had his daughter Hisa a newborn of just 5 mins..  
he swallowed a lump in his throat and made a decision he wouldn't regret if he would die... He used the Pot and in a second the Kyubbi was sealed inside it..  
Knowing he was going to die he swallowed a soldier pill and made his way to kushina.. But with his new found strength he made it in the hands of his predecessor.. the Sandaime Hokage clearly didn't want to deal with Paper work he forced Minato to be Taken away to be Healed... While Kushina was being tended by shizune.. she due to her Uzumaki ability was recovering fast...

Knowing everything was going to be alright Hiruzen completely forgot about Naruto...

* * *

Meanwhile..  
Naruto was rejoicing about his dried pants and hopped along the way nearby... He soon stumbled over what looked like an overly large branch... while he cursed..  
an old man walked out of a shrine to see who disturbed him...  
?: Who goes there? How did you find me?

Naruto barely even heard what the man was saying and quickly ran upto him and jumped straight at the weak spot..  
?: OWWWWWWWWW MY BALLLLSSSSSSS My FREAKING BALLLLLSSSS..  
while cursing the old man managed to ask Naruto why he did that... Naruto however just glared and said that the old man was responsible for his fall...

The old man found it really cute.. so he decided that he would play with the kid instead..  
he made a small water clone that looked just like Naruto and made it copy Naruto's Antics...  
Naruto was amazed at the trick and asked the old man to teach him..

Kosuke Maruboshi thats my name... ( The Eternal Genin)  
quickly changing his expression he asked why naruto was alone..

Naruto though embarrassed at the question joked about it being a SS rank secret.. The old man just laughed..  
The old man said " Go on kid come here later if you want to learn something cool... i stay here all alone..

Naruto made his way back to the evacuation center near the monuments and was quickly found by the anbu... Naruto was happy he had another person he could consider a friend..  
Hiruzen and the others were really happy about having found Naruto but they were somewhat surprised how he could have been gone for days without anyone finding him... what really happened they were clueless about..


	2. Becoming Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... trust me if i did Sasuke would be dead..

A/N As the Summary states i do plan to get Naruto trained by the Senju brothers.. i have already used the anime character Kosuke who was the student of the Nidaime Hokage... But the Senju brothers will be back under some circumstances and they will stay.. Naruto on the other hand will possess Wood style and some fancy water style as well..

* * *

Few days later..

Minato had taken his place at the Hokage seat again after his short leave for his newborn daughter.. The sandaime, Tsunade and Shizune along with Kushina were playing with Hisa..  
everything about Hisa was cute and beautiful, she looked a little like Minato while she was sure to have Kushinas hair...  
Her giggles would get anyone crazy to play with her and her cries would get everyone worried..  
unknowingly she was taking Naruto's spot as the apple to the eyes of her family and village..

Naruto while still clueless kept visiting his old friend, who taught him ideals about being a ninja.. he also taught him theory about chakra and feats that ninja were capable of.. Naruto enjoyed listening to the old man he was gentle just like the sandaime and above all he had patience comparable to 100 men... He was never disappointed with Naruto not able to grasp some aspects and even if he was he never showed it...  
Naruto did his best not to disappoint.. every once in a while he brought Ramen and they would eat together...

* * *

Scene Switch..  
somewhere a fuming Raikage was punching a wall which had a picture of konoha on it... he was still mad about the yondaime getting his hands on the Kohaku No Johei.. and he wanted it back..  
all his failed attempts to crush the village were really taking a toll on him... Minato defeating him with his speed and taking the Pot as a trophy was something he couldn't bear...

He knew he had to weaken Konoha somehow and he knew who could help him...  
Sandaime Tsuchikage of iwa was another such man who held a grudge against the Yondaime hokage...  
and then there was Danzou... the spy in konoha to all villages

Danzou was feared by all villages his strategies could make konoha the only Ninja village and could bring it down as well...  
But he wanted to rule konoha so he would only help those who wanted to harm the hokages.. He even as a council elder had ties to all the deadly ninjas and villages...  
He was the one who could make it all possible..

But he had his own plan and he had all his pawns ready waiting for the right moment.. he was certain that he would get a jinchuriki and that would be his tool to rule konoha..

* * *

Minato knew stealing the pot would cause the raikage to go to war with konoha... but it was necessary, he knew that was probably when iwagakure would also try and attack konoha... but he had something else in mind..  
So he made a deal with Iwa one that would make them allies... a marriage proposal.. Naruto would have to be married to the Sandaime Tsuchikages Grand daughter..

The Tsuchikage was amused by this however he had a different idea.. Naruto would have to impress him to gain his Grand daughters hand only then would he be willing to sign the marriage proposal...

With the treaty set Minato knew that Konoha had dodged a potential war.. but for now he would have to deal with something he hated most.. Paper work..  
so he set all his papers in the office and flashed his signatures all around them... soon he was done only to be teased by his wife ..

3 years later..  
Hisa age 3  
Naruto age 7

Naruto had begun his training with the eternal genin.. he taught Naruto various chakra control exercises that were unheard of.. each day Naruto would shape Rocks into round balls with his chakra..  
Tree walking and water walking came easy after this..

each Kata and stances were quite different... and Naruto learnt them with quite a lot of difficulty...  
the stances were those of the Senju brothers.. the ones that had founded the village and held the hokage titles..

it took Naruto almost 3 months to learn and adapt to the style.. each day he would practice only one knew about this and that was the Sandaime Hokage.. he knew Naruto was being taught by someone but couldn't tell by whom..  
The training made Naruto lose his cheerfulness and Hiruzen feared that the child would no longer be the same..

Itachi on the other hand had mastered the sharingan.. he was a prodigy among the uchihas and while humble he knew that someday he would have to become a ninja..  
Hiruzen appointed Itachi for small errands and paid him for it.. on several occasions the errand would lead him to follow Naruto..  
eventually he knew they would become friends..

During the day Naruto had practiced jumping around tree branches effectively using tree walking swinging from trees like the monkeys would.. Each time he would experiment using very little chakra barely to walk or run... he even kept track of how to get a quick escape if someone had intercepted his path.. The eternal genin had taught him to sense chakra signatures from quite a distance, while Naruto had a huge chakra pool it was difficult to sense without giving away his own location..

Itachi had tailed him for a long time and finally got fed up.. he threw a kunai which Naruto immediately caught and glared back.. while he knew there was trouble the smile on itachi's face was quite genuine.. As if he knew Naruto was able to catch it..  
Naruto though being humble always got excited when curiosity took over... Right now all he could think about was the Red eyes staring at him..  
In the Genjutsu, Itachi showed Naruto that they were shaking hands and being friends.. Naruto was somewhat taken back by the blatant use of skill to even say he wanted to be friends..  
he happily agreed..

Naruto and Itachi both had to start at the academy soon.. Hiruzen through his crystal ball saw a wonderful tag team being formed..  
To him it was the Uchiha and Senju being friends.. It made him very happy..

At The Academy..  
Naruto being new was accepted by many reactions.. some would glare because he would steal the attention, while some hyuggas and Uchiha's would just glare for no reason..  
It never bothered Naruto much cause he was always looking for trouble.. he quickly gained attention when he pranked the teachers and the class would enjoy his company..

He had few friends he knew he could count on... Itachi was one, the other uchihas stayed away from Naruto.. There was one Uchiha who Naruto thought was the best at everything.. His genjutsu was revered as the best and most realistic experience, any command or request given was carried out and no one would really know what happened..  
Shisui was always calm and never spoke even when spoken to, he would simply raise his arm for attendance while other kids would be excessively loud about it..

While going home Naruto would always try to talk but Shisui would just flicker himself away, leaving behind a clueless Naruto..

Scene Switch  
The Hyugga compound..

Kumo's ninja had invaded Konoha on the basis of a peace treaty and intended to get hold of the hyugga bloodline..  
they managed to get in and got hold of the Youngest Unmarked Hyugga they could find..  
Hinata had been kidnapped and these ninja were getting away with it..

Naruto as well as itachi were on their way home after catching some fish.. Itachi's sensing ability kicked in and he knew there was trouble.. 8 Ninja were heading their way and they were quite strong..  
Naruto on the other hand had sensed Hinata.. He knew there was something incredibly wrong about it..  
He convinced Itachi to stay and find out..

Kumo Ninja: Get outta the way Leaf Scum.. While almost landing a kick on Naruto..  
Naruto barely dodged and threw a kunai at the ninjas who just moved away from it..  
Where are you taking that child? Naruto yelled, but there was no reply..

while those ninja were chunin level their intel about anbu was quite lacking..  
Naruto quickly flared his chakra as a beacon and the konoha Police force along with few anbu appeared behind the attackers..  
6 of the attackers were quickly taken out..  
The other 2 however just charged at Naruto and Itachi..

While only having kunais to defend.. Naruto quickly shot one kunai which itachi deflected by using his kunai against it and it flew straight into the head of the first guy.. While the other guy was charging with some kind of lightning chakra infused blade..  
Shisui stepped in using genjutsu which made the guy use his blade on himself..

All 3 academy students were taken to the Hokage to report.. While Minato was surprised that they took care of the situation, he was worried that Kumo would cause trouble..  
The ninja captured was the head of the peace treaty that kumo had sent..  
Minato gave all 3 students a head band and asked Yamato to train them..

While the new team was formed shisui was against it to be paired with Naruto..  
naruto on the other hand was excited and itachi was as well..  
they were soon going to be ninjas learning new jutsus going on missions rescuing people, Shisui knew it was much more than that..

* * *

Chapter End


	3. Wood Style Awakening

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto..

A/N- Okay i know it doesn't seem right that naruto a 7 year old is already a genin.. the same for itachi who is 8 at the moment..  
well according to the original series itachi graduated at the age of 7 and mastered the sharingan at 8..  
As for them doing missions.. they will be doing low levels only.. i do not intend to let them have any high ranking missions until shisui gets friendly.. Right now id best describe his behavior as one who hates naruto as a senju member, but not as a person..  
Yamato age 17- 18

* * *

Naruto and the rest of his team were on their way back from a D rank mission to remove weeds.. Both Shisui and Itachi were sporting grins that could make anyone laugh.. Naruto had burnt his face due to shisui burning the weeds with a katon Jutsu when Naruto was busy trying to pull out a nasty weed from its roots..

Each time they had any D rank Mission Shisui would end up using some jutsu which would cause damage to Naruto, Shisui's arsenal had grown under the guidance of some of the uchiha's from the konoha police force..  
while they wanted shisui and itachi to join them they knew that as Genin wearing Headbands they would listen only to the Hokage and his shinobi..

Each time lies were fed into shisui's mind about how konoha was cunning to keep the uchiha as dogs while the other ninja had a chance to lead..  
They always told him about how the senju were responsible for the war between the uchiha and senju, The only people they spoke about with respect was one senju known as Hashirama senju the Shodaime hokage...

One such Morning The Police force were training Shisui and the topic was out about the Uzumakis.. A clan Shisui knew Naruto was from, The topic led to the betrayal of Konoha to the Hidden Eddie village.. Shisui for once felt sad for naruto but was still angry about the senju side..

Yamato was on his secret mission while Team Shadow (Naruto, Itachi, Shisui) were given a D rank mission, they had to find a certain flower.. a flower that was linked to the last tree that the shodaime had grown with his Wood Style (Mokuton) ability..

They made it to the valley of the end and over the waterfall to where the flower was.. but apparently the flower was in a state that looked like it was going to die at any moment..  
they had to get the flower as only one would bloom at that time of the year.. Each time that flower would be kept in front of the shodaime grave..  
This flower was however a target to many villages as they wanted to discover its speciality and harness what once was the Shodaimes ability..

3 Bandit ninja with strange gauntlets stood in their way.. Shisui and Itachi both used a Katon Jutsu while Naruto used the Kunai Kage Bunshin Jutsu through the Fireballs.. Eventually calling it the Flaming Blades Jutsu..  
The bandits however countered the Jutsu with a strange shield that formed from their gauntlets..  
the kunai just bounced over it while the flames just died out..

team shadow knew they were dealing with a higher Mission level.. though not even one of the bandits were ninja their weapons were quite strong and could be a problem for their team..  
their team would have to rely on taijutsu alone..

Naruto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! 4 clones stood beside him, itachi and shisui as well charged, the bandits however were well armed.. they had traps set up so they could capture anyone who got in their way..  
Wires entangled around itachi trapping him but it was a genjutsu as he bursted into crows..  
shisui on the other hand was doing his signature move... his body flicker move was so good he left after images, shisui quickly knocked out one bandit and was on his way to punch another when suddenly the bandit saw through his Body flicker..  
Though it was somewhat of a guess the dagger would go right into shisui's chest..  
blood flew on shisuis face, his face almost shocked and his body trembling.. but he didn't feel any pain..

The blood wasn't his it was Naruto's.. He had apparently used his Shadow clones to launch himself in front of shisui just in time to catch the hit with his hand.. The dagger stuck into Naruto's hand while Naruto's kunai made it straight into the Bandit's Head..

Itachi managed to kill the last bandit and rushed towards Naruto... Shisui on the other hand was frozen.. He couldn't believe that a senju would risk his life to save him.. It was contradictory to what the senjus had been Portrayed by the uchiha police force..  
Shisui remained silent but Naruto knew shisui had considered him a friend after this..

To complete the mission they had to get the flower but it was dead.. they were too late.. The area was both life giving and fatal to the flower.. it had to be plucked immediately the flower had wilted.. Naruto tried using chakra to give it life.. but what happened was beyond team shadow..  
the flower not only bloomed once again but also grew comparatively in size.. They plucked it and took it back..

While reporting Hiruzen was also present in the office.. while minato was somewhat doubtful about the flowers reaction hiruzen was sure it was the mokuton's ability.. he however said that it was probably because naruto had a water affinity..

after being dismissed Naruto went back to Kosuke (The eternal Genin) for his training..  
when Naruto told him what happened to the flower.. Kosuke was really happy.. he got naruto a dead plant and asked naruto to use his chakra to give it life all the while thinking about it growing..  
The plant grew a bit and then the roots took place in the soil making it grow larger in size..

This was the awakening of a long lost bloodline ability.. to control wood combining earth and water.. Kosuke knew he had to train Naruto in both elements before Naruto could use wood style as his permanent attack and defense form..  
soon it would be time when Kosuke would send Naruto to the Senju brothers..

The only question was how?

* * *

Next Chapter.. The Senju Soul Dimension..


	4. The Senju Soul Dimension

A/N well if any of you are thinking this would void the first two hokages from being revived as edo tensei then i'd like to tell you that isn't the case.. When i said dimension i mean its a plane that exist between The real world and the soul world from which edo tenseis are summoned..  
So this dimension is an artificial dimension created by Uzumaki's and Senjus as an alternative to edo tensei..  
this dimension requires a gate keeper who will open it or pass on the key to another... Right now Kosuke is the one having the key..

thanks for the review guys.. this is my first fanfiction so im a bit inexperienced to write this... however i have planned the story well enough..

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto..

* * *

The Senju Soul Dimension

Kosuke led Naruto into the Shrine where he lived..  
The shrine was filled with various objects that were a symbol for enlightenment, Some walls had Scriptures while some had symbols of the Senju..  
There was one Wall which had a tree stuck to it.. while it wasn't an ordinary Picture or it was as if an actual tree was embedded into the wall..  
Right in between there was a seal which looked like the yin and Yang..

The seal was cut into the tree.. one half of the seal was the same color as the Bark of the tree while the other looked like Fresh Sap.. it was white and fresh..

Kosuke: Touch the Seal young one..  
Hai! ( As Naruto touched the seal his mind knew certain Hand signs that signified a summoning Jutsu)

Naruto had a flash of shock which Kosuke took as a sign to start using the Summoning jutsu.. Both Naruto and Kosuke flashed the signs and were warped into the seal..

In the Dimension

To say the Dimension would be just an empty space was an understatement.. It was filled with Nature.. There was water, grass fields at long stretches .. Wind blowing.. it was like paradise..

Naruto quickly took off running and finally just laid down in the grass, Kosuke was happy to see Naruto like the place but he knew they had to start training..  
Naruto was soon going to meet his new teachers..

Kosuke sat in his meditative pose and after few minutes the sky tore open and two figures descended on to the field where naruto laid down..

Tobirama: Why did you call us Kosuke? You have become quite old don't you think you should be resting?  
Hashirama: I think thats not why he called us we have someone here with us...

Naruto greeted them without knowing who they were..  
Tobirama just smiled where as Hashirama was laughing at Narutos confusion..

We are The First and Second Hokage of konoha.. I founded the village along side Madara Uchiha, Hashirama said with great pride..  
Cooooool! And he looks even cooler ( Gesturing at Tobirama) His white Hair makes him look older and his face paint makes him look badass! Exclaimed Naruto

Hey Brat Im not old my Hair is that color.. Just like that Hatake Kid.. Tobirama said with a scowl..

Hashirama: So we have to train him? He seems to have potential.. Brother you can start with the water style.. (He said not intending to train Naruto without him being well versed with Earth and Water Style..

Scene Switch..  
Hiruzen was talking to Minato about training Naruto.. He wanted Naruto to be a well prepared ninja, while he certainly did not expect Naruto to learn from Minato he was sure that Naruto would progress well if he himself trained Naruto..

Hiruzen: Minato boy i wish to train Naruto myself.. ( he said hoping minato wouldn't react badly)  
BUT WHY? HE's My son its my duty to train him? Don't you think it would be better if i trained him? said Minato while calming down..

Minato my boy Naruto is already a genin.. and while you're Hokage you will be busy.. I will train him well you can still get to pass on your techniques onto him, Jiraiya should be here soon so he too will be teaching him said the Sandaime..

The sandaime explained what he had planned for Naruto leaving out the possibility of the Wood style ability..

Meanwhile.. Itachi and Shisui were on a mission given by the Konoha Police Force.. they had to guard a group of Uchiha along with some civilians..  
but this was all a trap..

it was a life threatening situation that if they survived they would be chosen as substitute Uchiha for the Konoha police Force..  
The uchiha elders knew that atleast one would survive however they couldn't guarantee the survival of both of them..  
one would have to sacrifice himself to save the other..

The missing nins hired were A rank Ninja but they had another plan for the two uchiha.. According to what they were told they had to attempt to kill one uchiha guard and not harm the civilians..

The Ninjas altogether were a force of 11..  
they attacked with force.. their combined fire style jutsu quickly incinerated the civilians.. Shisui and Itachi barely had time to defend them..  
a girl who shisui had a crush on was in a dying state crawling towards him, Her Hands burnt and skin melting off her back..

shisui was crying tears of blood his Sharingan evolved to its Mangekyou state and he used his body flicker with the combination of his genjutsu to drive the Missing nin crazy..  
some had gouged their eyes out while losing their sanity, some had stabbed their hearts while some had simply cut their neck..

The land on which shisui cried was stained red and itachi could only shed a few tears for the children killed as well..  
From this day both would hate the uchiha beyond any point..

Scene Switch..  
Naruto was being forced to absorb water while in a water prison Jutsu used by Tobirama Senju, Kosuke barely stood uncomfortable by the strange way of teaching..  
he only remembered his younger days..

Tobirama[Past/Present]: I will Force My jutsu into you..

7 times Naruto had lost consciousness in the prison due to loss of air..  
however it was quite different this time..  
Naruto was doing fairly well, Naruto had absorbed quite a lot of water and converted into chakra of some sort.. the chakra he gathered he quickly expelled as a shield around him..

it had almost been an hour since Naruto was inside the prison, Tobirama was really proud of his new student though he wouldn't show it there was a small smirk growing on his face..

Inside the prison Naruto was cursing silently, at the same time he was glaring at the carefree Shodaime who was sleeping on the grass near the river knowing well that his duty was to help naruto become stronger..  
Naruto's eyes quickly noticed the smirk on tobiramas face and saw it as a sign to use his Master prank..

Naruto made a clone and substituted himself with a leaf while his clone exploded and tobirama was drenched with the same water he used for the prison jutsu..

Naruto escaped using the key to the dimension and ran back home..  
he was still pretty glad that he had managed to learn 3 water techniques.. while other water techniques used against him would be useless..

Chapter End


	5. Naruto's ideal

A/N: Sorry about shisui being too quiet, I somewhat molded his character with a typical clan behavior like the Uchiha and the Hyugga..  
i intended him to be content with being silent and secretly taking the lead, He is still proud and his love for the village grows stronger..  
He rivals with Naruto while Itachi though competitive thinks of Naruto as his brother and best friend..

As for current stats on the 3  
Itachi: Genin age 8  
Affinity- Fire  
Mainly uses fire style jutsus.. (Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Giant Fireball Jutsu and various others..  
Mangekyou Sharingan status- Not Awakened..

Shisui Uchiha: Genin Age 9  
Affinity- Unknown but can use Fire Style jutsus like all uchiha  
Mostly uses his body flicker Jutsu armed with his kunais..  
Mangekyou Sharingan: Awakened..  
Abilities- advanced genjutsu( able to influence people with his Sharingan)

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
Affinity- Wood style, Earth and Water at high levels, Wind? i don't intend to have him learn wind style as it is very rare..  
Mostly uses- Kage Bunshin variations (Explosion techniques)..

* * *

Chapter 5

Early morning.. Around 6:30 AM Itachi and Shisui had set off to train, they made it into training ground 40 only to find it lay waste with Naruto at the epicenter of it all..  
apparently Naruto had been increasing his Water Prison Jutsu capability.. by drawing more and more water form his surrounding..  
trees around the area were washed away due to his unstable jutsu..

Itachi and Shisui were amazed by his determination to train.. however they carried Naruto to the most dangerous place to train..  
Training ground #44

The training ground was a huge space of land occupied by Forests.. it was dense and any living creature was atleast 4 times the size of its original living outside the training ground..  
Giant spiders, Centipedes, Snakes and other wild ferocious beasts roamed there..

Unlike the law everywhere Hunting was not prohibited but encouraged, but the agility and the strength required to hunt in that area made it possible only for ninja..  
However this training ground had only one safe area and that was the chunin exams tower.. the training ground itself stretched to the borders of Konoha, and had very few places which could be penetrated to enter Konoha..

Itachi and Shisui both were practicing their fire style techniques by clashing them together.. while Naruto was near the center of it..

Naruto: its warm here, really warm ( He Woke up seeing his pants almost clinging to his skin with sweat)  
Noticing the Giant fireball clash Naruto just yelled his heart out...

WHAT THE FUCK!  
Naruto went through few hand seals in panic and poured out a forceful stream of water from his mouth... however it was quite powerful and it clashed with the center of the two fireball jutsus creating an immense amount of steam.. which cooled down to form mist..

Naruto and Shisui looked at each other and with the wicked grin appearing on their face they knew they had their own team combination jutsu..

Shisui: That was extraordinary.. ( Trying to see in the mist using his Sharingan)  
he noticed that no matter he had the mangekou the mist was negating his visual abilities..

Shisui looked at Itachi and they knew that if this was used against them then they would need to know how to not rely on their eyes while fighting in the mist..

Naruto: Lets train!  
Itachi simply nodded while shisui had a smile..

Their kunai's clashed each one of them only relying on their other senses.. both shisui and itachi had their sharingan deactivated..  
though not being entirely accurate they were making decent progress..

Whenever shisui and itachi would use the Fire ball jutsu the mist would clear a bit.. they needed someway to remove the mist as well..  
though they were capable of fighting in the mist there was a probability that they could lose due to someone being superior to them..

Naruto on the other hand found new energy while fighting in the mist.. it was as if he could control the moisture in the air and use it to his benefit to form water jutsus..

Scene Switch  
Minato was silently watching what his son was capable at such a young age.. it made him think about when he had rescued Kushina from the cloud ninja..  
while watching them an idea struck him.. what if he had trained Naruto in fuinjutsu alone? Though naruto wouldn't learn the Rasengan Naruto would be in a class of his own..  
According to the rules A genin team should be atleast be 10 to 11 years old.. only in times of war could a genin team of younger be nominated..  
The elders including Danzou and his two side kicks were pressing on this matter, While Minato was against it he knew it could be beneficial to Naruto so that he could train in the Sealing arts..

however Minato thought it was ideal to keep the team active..

Training scene ( IN THE FOREST OF DEATH) training ground 44  
Naruto and Shisui were both panting as they had just dodged a massive amount of kunais thrown at them by Itachi, He said it was necessary to deflect each kunai with a kunai held in their hands, though it seemed practically impossible naruto simply dodged it while shisui simply body flickered after he couldnt keep up..

Itachi what the hell was that? Naruto exclaimed! Shisui snickered at naruto outburst, he knew that the konoha police force offered more agile training, even though itachi had seemingly thrown Lightning fast kunai he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up..

Shisui: Naruto We are ninja we could be facing hundreds like itachi all throwing kunai.. this is important..

Naruto was beyond rage he caught shisui by the collar and started flailing him around..  
THE MIGHTY SHISUI TALKS AFTER ALL! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT STICK? IT NEEDS TO COME OUT! Naruto said holding shisui upside down ..

However the flailing around didn't go well with shisui as he was about to puke..

WATER STYLE: (BLOB) almost vomiting ) PUKE STREAM! ( Shisui puked on Naruto who just got knocked out unconscious by the shock of shisui's new jutsu..

?: HAHAHAHA that was hilarious so thats what you konoha ninja call a jutsu huh? Puke jutsu im writing that down..

Shisui and Itachi were alarmed, the ninja facing them wasn't from their village but from iwagakure, She had black hair and her eyes were black with a tinge of pink in it..  
she had the typical iwa uniform without the vest..  
however she was injured there was a cut on her forehead and also on her arm..

Shisui and itachi dumped Naruto in the River so he could wake up.. a few seconds later a soaked naruto was strangling both itachi and shisui..

Naruto we have someone here.. Itachi said sighing at Naruto's behavior..

Itachi: Explain yourself.. what are you doing here? Why are you here in konoha?

Naruto took a few steps forward her.. then looked at her headband.. he knew that iwa was a potential enemy even with the peace treaty signed..  
Iwa were known to be ruthless to konoha nin who entered their territory yet there was one of their ninja in their village..

The injuries caught his view and he cleared his thoughts.. Naruto simply went forward and started healing her.. Kosuke the eternal genin had healed naruto many times..  
Naruto learnt the technique from him since he wanted to hide his injuries from his parents, Naruto finished off the healing on her arm and started healing the gash on her forehead..

The girl was simply blushing, Shisui on the other hand was fuming, countless uchiha had died and had their eyes plucked out by iwa ninja.. and here Naruto was helping an iwa nin

Shisui was trembling he removed his kunai and almost stabbed the girl but naruto caught the blade between his fingers, his hands were bleeding but his face was calm..  
itachi on the other hand was worried if they fought then there would be a feud between the uchiha and Senju once again..

Let me go! Shisui said while struggling with the blade naruto had caught..

Calm down Doshi (Comrade) she's injured.. she has nothing to do with what happened with your family, Don't judge her for what she's not..

Two figures shunshined on each side of the girl..  
kitsuchi: you alright Kuro?  
Akatsuchi: Leaf ninja!

Itachi and Shisui both were ready in their stances.. Naruto on the other hand was just staring blankly..

Kurotsuchi: Father they helped me.. the other team is dead.. we couldn't outflank the rogue ninja they were well organized in the forest..

i see, consider this an honor to save the grandaughter of the Tsuchikage, quite unexpected of you konoha nin.. We will meet again.. thank you, Kitsuchi said, he grabbed Kuro and shunshined along with akatsuchi..

both shisui and Naruto looked at each other and shunshined as well.. itachi on the other hand was still trying to figure out the outcome of his two team mates fighting..

* * *

Next chapter: The feud begins..


	6. The Feud Begins

A/N Thanks a lot for the reviews they've been helpful, i know i've left certain situations without any explanation as to why they occurred at that given time,  
Situations like why exactly did shisui get angry with Naruto helping the Iwa nin Kurotsuchi, also as an uchiha training with the police force he knows things that aren't exactly public knowledge..

Im not making any excuses regarding my writing being terrible, im just surprised that there was only one hater who reviewed and i couldn't even send him a PM? seriously? It's like he can flame and i can't even talk to him..

As for the story.. i still feel Shisui's character is a bit incomplete..  
His genjutsu is the strongest among the uchiha, and his body flicker was also one that made him famous..  
but as all uchihas know fire style i think he needs another element, im not sure exactly what to give him so i might start up a poll for that..

Itachi on the other hand is well balanced what he lacks elements wise he will no doubt make up for it with his Mangekou, but not yet, for the time being itachi will play a part as a sympathizer or a glue holding Naruto and Shisui together..  
P.S He will soon take the lead..

* * *

Chapter 6 The Feud Begins

It was 5 AM in the morning, Itachi had hardly slept, he was lying down in the clan compound with kunai scattered around him, each time he would fling a kunai straight into the bulls eye of his target practice, he was thinking about the events in the past few days, Naruto and Shisui had become friends but the Iwa nin had thrown a stone right at their glass of friendship..

What should i do? Will they be alright? He asked himself loudly.. His mother came out running to find out why her son was so troubled,  
she hugged him and said.. Every little thing's gonna be alright itachi kun..

i hope so Kaa San i hope so itachi said while he started picking his kunai..

scene switch  
Naruto was rolling in his bed at that moment..  
Ramen!

My MISO RAMEN! Hisa was woken up with a frown almost looking like she was going to cry..

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO! Kushina screamed, Her hair looked like the tails of the ninetails fox..

Naruto was woken from his sweet dream only to be greeted with a flaming Kushina, she yelled at him and Naruto just grabbed whatever he could and crashed out the window..

* * *

Two hours later at 7 AM  
Shisui was still sleeping, he had nightmares remembering about how his fellow clansmen woman and children alike were killed..

Flashback

_Kagami Uchiha along with 4 other clans men were along with their families.. they had gone to visit a few friends in the Iron country.._  
_The Iron county had stayed Neutral for many wars they only defended themselves when they were attacked, there was barely any chance to meet any danger in that country but they were wrong.._

_Word had gotten out that few uchiha had been visiting the Iron country, this news attracted few Iwa Ninja that were there on a mission as well.._  
_what started out as a simple grudge fight turned into a real sticky situation.._

_The Iwa nin and the Uchiha clashed making the Iron country their battle ground, but unlike the Uchiha the iwa nin were great in numbers and quickly outnumbered them.._

_Kagami's Fellow Uchiha clan members had been killed.._  
_The Iwa nin had managed to kill their families as well, only Kagami his wife and a 5 year old Shisui were the survivors, the rest were slaughtered and the iwa nin had taken some of their eyes as reward, Shisui only felt his stomach Churn at the scene.._

_We will kill you and then we will kill the Kiroi Senko (yellow Flash) and then we will burn Konoha to the ground, Scum like you should kiss our feet and just die.. one of the Iwa nin said.. _

_However at this moment the Samurai from the Land of Iron had gathered, they took the massacre as an act of disturbance and drew out their swords, the Iwa nin just chuckled at Kagami's luck and fled the country.. _

_Kagami on the other hand was seriously injured, he had been stabbed several timed while trying to defend his wife, he tired a cloth tightly to his back and fled all the way to konoha carrying shisui, his wife had managed to keep up as well.. _  
_as they stepped at the Village gates of Konoha.. _  
_he only said one word that made the uchiha very furious _

_"Iwa"_

Flashback End  
Shisui's father was dead because of Iwa ninja, as a five year old he could only hold a grudge, but now he vowed to take revenge..

He got up took off to train after he had eaten his breakfast, on the training field he met itachi and after a few Hours later naruto was there as well..

As soon as Naruto showed up Shisui's behavior had become much more violent, he barely spoke and merely grunted at the greetings Naruto gave him, Itachi and Naruto just sighed at his behavior and started with their training regime..  
During their work out there were several instances where Naruto and Shisui had confronted each other only to end up glaring at each other..

Eventually shisui snapped at Naruto during a spar and started landing blows, each blow was meant to kill, Naruto on the other hand was barely keeping up, at first he shrugged Shisui's blow as merely as an attempt to ease his frustration, but when the blows kept hitting harder Naruto as well stepped up his hits..

Blow for Blow they clashed and academy students passing by could only stop and wonder what being a ninja could be like, Finally Naruto quit fighting after landing his final blow to Shisui's face

STAY DOWN UNTIL YOU'RE CALM! Naruto said..

As Naruto was walking away Shisui was enraged and went through his Hand seals

Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind, Fire erupted around Shisui's body which then gathered into his hand, the ball of fire was then launched towards Naruto..

Water Release: Water Encampment wall... A continuous stream of water emerged from Naruto's mouth forming a wall of water.

The techniques clashed as Naruto's water wall was quite huge even for a B- rank Jutsu...  
when the steam cleared Shisui had already left while Naruto was still there..

Naruto was about to say something but Itachi simply interrupted him by saying sorry, Itachi explained how Shisui had hated Iwa nin ever since he lost his Father and uncle in that incident, Naruto however depressed at his team mate's misfortune just Shunshined away...

Itachi on the other hand thought it was necessary to report to his sensei or the hokage for guidance, he walked to the hokages office and he met the Hokage

at the Hokages office  
Itachi explained all that happened to the Yondaime Hokage while the Sandaime Hokage was there as well, with all the events explained Itachi was waiting for a suggestion while Hiruzen was deep in thought..

Its okay itachi kun im proud of you that you thought it was necessary to come to us, don't worry about Naruto though he maybe quickly agitated by the behavior of others against him but he will understand the reason behind the behavior and find his own solution to it.. just have faith in your team mates.. Do let us know what happens Itachi kun Minato said while ruffling itachi's hair..

Hai Hokage sama.. Itachi said and then walked out of the office..

I hope so itachi said silently..

* * *

Next chapter- Choseki and Gantetsu Missing Nin of Iwa


	7. The Missing Nin of Iwa

A/N well thanks a lot guys for your reviews, as i said the poll is up.. its upto you guys to decide what element shisui should have, Im also putting up a poll for Naruto for a new element as Kurotsuchi herself has a strong Kekkei genkai..

The very reason im not giving Itachi another element is because i think his character is well balanced, him having amateratsu really changes the game for any battle..  
Iv'e read the story myself a few times after checking with the plot i set up, well i hate to say it but a few things were missing, Yamato though being the team sensei and also a wood style user has taught naruto nothing, Neither has he taught the other 2..

well the reason for that is that he is still part of anbu and from time to time he has to undergo various missions, He understands his duties as Team sensei but he can't ignore the fact that his entire team is being helped by a lot of individuals ( The Police Force, The eternal Genin etc)  
The fact that he can't always be there for his team is going to result in either them falling apart of being stronger than ever, i might replace him for the time being in the future until Team shadow takes the Chunin exam after that there will be a leader from the team..

Also one thing about Naruto is that in several chapters i have made him a little late like the last chapter he was late, the reason for that is because naruto goes for his own training in the Senju Soul dimension..

So keep reviewing guys i need suggestions, questions anything possible..

* * *

Chapter 7 Choseki and Gantetsu  
Choseki and Gantetsu were once proud and feared Chunin of Iwagakure, they were always sent out on Assassination missions which made them very wealthy, after a failed attempt to kill the Demon Brothers in the Land of wave they were denied their pay as they had not completed their mission, They had fought not only the Demon Brothers but the Demon of the Mist as well, Zabuza Momochi the guy was beyond cold and would not let any of them escape, but somehow they had escaped, When they were in Iwa they had demanded that they should have received a A rank pay for their B Rank mission getting much more difficult..

The Tsuchikage denied them any pay and so they left the village as rogue ninja merely acting as Mercenaries, Choseki and Gantetsu were responsible for many wars between Iwa and the other villages, their prideful behavior would always provoke other ninjas to attack them and though they would win war would be declared..

After leaving Iwa they thought they could take refuge somewhere and wandered in the Land of Fire, a spy had given them word on the Yondaime's Daughter in konoha and they were looking for a ransom, they met with the spy and with him they entered the dense forests of Training ground 44, it was the opening made by orochimaru and his spy in konoha Kabuto, they realized they were being followed by iwa nin and quickly killed off the genin teams sent to kill them, as former Iwa ninja they knew Iwa was very proud and would send only genin to defeat them, but there were two teams instead.

Flashback  
_The two chunin had killed off the genin team that was trying to outflank them.._  
_Choseki: Maybe the Tsuchikage grew a second head this time, We're lucky its only genin or we could be caught by now._

_Don't talk about my grandfather like that, he's the strongest there is! Kurotsuchi said.. _

_Both former chunin along with their swords used their kenjutsu moves trying to slash her, however there was a massive sound of fire hitting water and the sound of steam was heard, with a cut to her cheek and her arm as well Kuro used a substitution jutsu with a rock clone and ran away, The chunin itself took this as a sign to hide as they did not want konoha to know about their whereabouts.. _

_Kurotsuchi on the other hand met with 3 individuals (Naruto, itachi and Shisui)_

FlashBack End

So according to the Reports there are Two missing nin and probably 2 other mercenaries including a spy, Minato said to Hiruzen.

Thats right my boy, however this is a security issue and cannot be used as a mission, send the reports to the Police force and let them take care of it..  
with the Uchihas and Inuzukas combined they will be rooted out immediately.. Hiruzen said

Scene Switch..

10 AM  
The konoha police force was tasked with getting rid of the missing nin however Fugaku Uchiha and the few elders wanted Itachi and Shisui to do this mission,  
as ordered Shisui and Itachi waited for their backup at the gate of training ground 44

The Inuzuka had appointed one jonin along with one medical ninja for the mission, Tsume inuzuka was the jonin appointed along with her daughter Hana Inuzuka, both had their companion dogs with them, Tsume was with Kuromaru (Ninken) and Hana was along with the 3 Haimaru brothers..  
after the briefing about what they were going to encounter they entered the Training ground 44

The Dog's were trying to find the scents of the missing nin and looked for clues, Tsume Inuzuka along with Kuromaru were scouting the area where as itachi and Shisui were looking around for any hints..

After a while of searching they made it to the tower in the Training ground and started patrolling the borders, they had found several guiding marks on trees that were hidden under a green moss, the work was done by an expert tactician that they were sure of and this could only mean one thing, Whoever they were dealing with had enough info on konoha..

Scene switch (The Senju Soul Dimension)  
Naruto was training with Tobirama while Hashirama was just lying down wondering what Naruto would turn out to be, Naruto was already able to create water from Chakra alone and each time he did it, he was able to make more and more water, On the other hand Naruto's Chakra pool was Phenomenal and Naruto was not even a chunin..

Naruto had successfully learnt a new technique known as the Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)  
the clone was capable of using all of Naruto's Water Jutsus and when it would take a hit the clone would just turn to water..  
Hashirama was just amazed as Naruto's determination to train as he would stop at nothing to achieve his goal..

After 4 hours Naruto was out of the Soul Dimension and was out to look out for his grandfather figure the sandaime Hokage, but he met Kosuke who had told him about the missing nin in Konoha, When he knew about Shisui and Itachi going to look for them he knew he had to be there..  
Naruto quickly took his supplies and rushed to the Training ground 44 entrance..

Scene Switch 2PM  
Itachi and Tsume Inuzuka were badly beaten up, While Shisui was holding his own against the Iwa Ninja, unlike the other enemies Shisui faced they were well prepared to fight anyone from the uchiha, Instead of looking at the Uchiha they were looking at their legs to avoid getting caught in a genjutsu, the Iwa nin also used chakra on their legs so they were faster and a better opponent to any uchiha..

Choseki: Gantetsu kill them and the pups as well pointing towards Kuromaru and the other 3 Haimaru brothers..

Looks like you got your hands full shisui, Naruto said landing straight before Gantetsu and deflected his blade with his kunai..

Naruto: Bringer of Darkness  
and the world lost its light for Gantetsu and Naruto quickly impaled him in the chest..

Choseki was shocked a little seeing his comrade die at Naruto's hands, when he remembered that this technique was used by the senju brothers he chuckled..

How fitting i get to kill uchihas as well as the senju, too bad your father didnt have a senju to defend him he said glaring at shisui..

Tou San...  
Forgive me, Shisui said almost losing his footing due to his weakness, Choseki took it as a chance to attack and made two rock clones one went after Itachi and the other went after the dogs that tried to get away with the Inuzuka duo, Naruto made his own Water clones to defend them and ran straight for Choseki who almost killed Shisui before he could body flicker away..

Naruto finally went through his hand seals and Shouted out  
Water Release: Water Prison technique

The water formed a prison around Choseki while he was trapped inside, Shisui took this as a chance to place his genjutsu on Choseki as he looked into Shisuis eyes..

Sharingan!: Genjutsu  
And it was over for Choseki as he himself performed his suicide Jutsu

Earth Release: Bombing clone the clone he made hugged him tight as it exploded in the water prison..

Shisui looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes as Naruto just gave him a smile signifying it was okay, and just as Naruto turned to itachi he heard shisui say

Arigato Naruto... and he Shunshined away..

Somewhere in the Bushes far away Kabuto was using his telescope as he saw the battle end .. He too escaped while Naruto and the others made it outside of the Forest of Death, Itachi and Naruto then went their separate ways..

Naruto reported to his father and mentioned how the Missing nin had enough info to cause trouble, when Naruto finished with his report Minato proudly gave him a hug and a scroll for the Rasengan, Naruto gladly accepted the scroll and then made his way back home..

Chapter End

Please review.. the polls are up regarding Shisui and Naruto having another element.. so please vote


End file.
